1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus for sending and receiving image data, character code data and the like, and more particularly to a data communication apparatus having a memory for storing data and capable of, for example, broadcasting transmission.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional communication apparatus such as a facsimile can not conduct a broadcasting transmission because it transmits data at the same time it reads an original.
However, such an apparatus now has a memory in which image data obtained by reading an original is stored, so that a so-called broadcasting function of sequentially and automatically sending the same data to a plurality of destinations, is possible. Thus, for a facsimile having a memory of large capacity, it is possible to store a large amount of image data and carry out a broadcasting transmission at a desired time.
With such an apparatus, it is not possible however to confirm whether image data has actually been accumulated in the memory and the operator must leave this matter to the performance reliability of the apparatus. Furthermore, date and destination information the date and destination, for example can not be obtained from the accumulated image data. Even if the accumulated image data can be reviewed, the reviewed data is merely printed characters which are quite different from the original image data. These problems are also encountered in transmitting other data such as character code data.